


Draco Malfoy and the most surprising December

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Coffee Shops, Community: slythindor100, Dinner dates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Festive stationery, Flirting, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Owl Post, Past Relationship(s), Snark, festivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: When an unfamiliar and rather festively decorated barn owl turns up at Draco’s house on December first, he goes against his better judgement and accepts a letter from it.Little does he know that doing so will set in motion a most unexpected series of events...





	1. Draco Malfoy and the rather festive barn owl

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble series has been created for [Slythindor100’s 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2017](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1489514.html). As such, the plot may meander due to the nature of the challenge. You have been warned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's morning coffee is interrupted by a most unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to my super speedy beta, [Aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/profile).

_Tap tap!_

Draco looked up from his mug of coffee to find an unfamiliar barn owl at the kitchen window.

He blinked. The owl blinked back. It was wearing a garland of silver tinsel. 

Draco’s frown deepened into a scowl as he checked the calendar. It was only December first: far too early to adorn one’s owl with festive accessories.

Reluctantly, he let the bird in and accepted its letter. 

The paper was bordered with images of Christmas puddings, but it was the signature at the bottom that caught Draco’s eye: _Harry J Potter_.

Draco sighed and began to read.


	2. Draco Malfoy and the speedily arranged meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After opening the unexpected letter, Draco meets with his correspondent in search of an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d. Any mistakes are my own – please feel free to let me know if you find any!

Barely an hour after opening the letter, Draco found himself sitting at a window table in the local café.

His stomach churned as the minutes ticked by and he tried, unsuccessfully, to distract himself by searching for patterns in the frost which clung to the glass.

Just as Draco’s mind began to run wild – _What if the letter was a hoax?_ – the Chosen One himself burst through the door and rushed towards him.

“You came!” Harry beamed, leaning down to give Draco a hug.

“Obviously,” Draco drawled against Harry’s impressively firm shoulder. This would be even harder than he’d thought.


	3. Draco Malfoy and the inadequate explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s explanation leaves much to be desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, [Aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/profile).

“Why wouldn’t I have come?” Draco scoffed as Harry released him. “I’ve only received a letter from an ex I haven’t heard from in _five years_ requesting that I spend the holiday season pretending we've reconciled. How reasonable!”

Harry sighed and sank into the seat opposite. “I’m really sorry,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I was at the Burrow for the annual Weasley tree decorating party and Molly was so worried about me not having settled down that it was easier to lie.”

“That’s completely ridiculous!” Draco hissed.

Harry hung his head in shame. “I know.”


	4. Draco Malfoy and the absurd proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a request of Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [drcommalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy/profile) for the beta.

Fifteen minutes and a cappuccino later, Draco was lost for words.

“What exactly are you asking me to do?” he managed eventually. “Make doe-eyes at you over Christmas dinner? Spend Christmas Day at the Burrow wearing matching novelty suits?”

“Of course not! And definitely no novelty suits.” Harry laughed nervously. “But maybe you could come to Ginny’s Christmas Eve party with me…” He trailed off, blushing.

Draco fought the urge to pinch himself. This was absurd … but Harry _was_ looking very attractive, even if he happened to be a complete idiot.

Draco pursed his lips. “What’s in it for me?”


	5. Draco Malfoy and the risky flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco knows they’re heading for dangerous territory, but he can’t resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d.

Draco knew Harry wouldn’t have an answer ready, and sure enough, he paused for a moment before replying. 

“It depends whether you behave yourself,” Harry said slowly.

This was dangerous territory, but Draco couldn’t resist. “So it depends whether I’m naughty or nice?” he smirked. “Will I get to sit on Santa’s lap?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed a pleasing shade of crimson. “No, but maybe I’ll let you sit on mine,” he blurted out.

Draco’s stomach lurched, instantly filled with a confusing cocktail of surprise, desire and five year old hurt. He quickly pushed it away.

“Alright,” he said, “I’ll come.”


	6. Draco Malfoy and the beginnings of a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan begins to form in Draco’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d, so do let me know if you spot any errors.

Harry beamed victoriously. “Brilliant, thank you!”

Draco’s heart clenched painfully in his chest, but he kept his expression carefully neutral. It wouldn’t do for Harry to know how much power he still wielded.

“I assume the arrangements are the same as they used to be?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s still at Ginny and Dean’s place, starting at half seven.”

“Fine. You can pick me up from the Manor,” Draco suggested.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Draco confirmed.

The sweeping staircase at his childhood home was the perfect setting for a grand entrance – ideal for showing Harry exactly what he was missing.


	7. Draco Malfoy and the voice of reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy isn’t impressed when she finds out what’s going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is unbeta’d. Feel free to let me know if you notice any errors.

When Draco went round to Pansy’s apartment that weekend to help decorate her Christmas tree, she noticed within ten minutes that there was something bothering him, and took just five more to get the full story.

“I don’t understand why you’ve agreed to go along with it,” she frowned as she untangled a set of fairy lights. “Have you forgotten that _he’s_ the one who broke up with _you_?”

“No,” Draco muttered, busying himself with a couple of baubles.

“Good, because I haven’t. You were a wreck for months! I don’t want to see you get hurt like that again.”


	8. Draco Malfoy and the extremely irritating best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco insists he’s over the breakup, but Pansy isn’t convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another unbeta’d chapter...

Draco sighed; they’d had this conversation before. “What was he supposed to do? He was leaving the country!” 

Pansy simply raised an eyebrow as she continued to battle with the fairy lights.

“I mean it!” Draco insisted. “Obviously it hurt at the time, but a long distance relationship would never have worked. It was the right thing for him to do.”

Pansy still looked unconvinced. “Mmhmm…”

“It was! Besides, it was a long time ago. I’m over it. Now, where’s the mulled wine?”

“Poor Draco,” Pansy teased. “Has all this breakup chat left you in need of booze?”

“Shut up.”


	9. Draco Malfoy and the unclear expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco isn’t sure what he’s hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also unbeta’d. Whoops!

“Okay, no more teasing,” Pansy conceded. She eyed Draco for a long moment before curiosity got the better of her. 

“Seriously, though, what are you hoping to get out of going along with this ridiculous plan? Are you expecting to get back together? A steamy reconciliation over Christmas dinner?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Draco scoffed, even as his stomach twisted uncomfortably. He didn’t know what he was hoping for. Sex, perhaps – sex with Harry had always been fantastic – but they had too much history for a one night stand. Maybe a bit of flirting was the best he could hope for.


	10. Draco Malfoy and the uncooperative House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreacher almost ruins Harry’s plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shock horror, this chapter is unbeta’d.

A week later, Draco received another letter from Harry. This time, the owl was wearing a Santa hat and the letter requested an urgent meeting to discuss a problem.

“It’s Kreacher,” Harry said breathlessly when he arrived at Draco’s flat.

Draco frowned. “I don’t follow.”

“Molly came round yesterday. She knows how much Kreacher used to love you, so she asked if he’s happy we’re back together.”

“And…?”

Harry grimaced. “He told her you haven’t been to Grimmauld Place in years.”

“Bugger. What are you going to do?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled hopefully. “Maybe you could come round for dinner?”


	11. Draco Malfoy and the not quite dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes his way to Harry’s house for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, as ever, unbeta’d.

Draco trudged through the snow towards Grimmauld Place, wondering for the hundredth time why he was torturing himself by going along with Harry’s plan. Pansy would have a fit if she knew what he was doing.

When he was almost there, he ducked into a telephone box to check his reflection. Only once he’d confirmed that his hair was still perfectly sleek did he step back into the frigid December air to walk the last few minutes to Harry’s home.

When he arrived, Harry opened the front door almost immediately and greeted him with a warm hug. 

“Draco! Come in!”


	12. Draco Malfoy and the surprisingly enjoyable dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Harry goes surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d again.

Given the circumstances, dinner at Harry’s went surprisingly well. There were a few stilted silences and plenty of awkward moments – most of which involved Kreacher’s obsequious fawning – but all in all, Draco couldn’t help but enjoy himself.

They stuck mostly to safe topics: Quidditch, work and Christmas shopping. When Harry asked if Draco was going to make his annual trip to Harrods to find an outrageously expensive gift for his mother, Draco confirmed that he was.

“You could come along, if you like,” Draco said, trying to sound casual. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Harry grinned. “It’ll be like old times.”


	13. Draco Malfoy and the questionable Christmas present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry’s afternoon at Harrods is just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d.

As Harry had predicted, the trip to Harrods to find Narcissa’s gift _was_ just like old times. 

They wore their smartest suits and caught the tube to Knightsbridge before spending the afternoon searching for the most useless present possible.

When they finally settled on a large crystal sculpture of a rhinoceros, Draco felt rather disappointed that the outing was over.

Thankfully, Harry seemed to feel the same way. “Fancy a stroll over to Hyde Park?” he asked. “We could get some mulled wine at the Christmas market.”

“Alright,” Draco said. 

Harry grinned and took Draco’s hand, lacing their fingers together.


	14. Draco Malfoy and the sort-of date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry head to Hyde Park for a mug of mulled wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

When they reached the Christmas market, Harry wasted no time in ordering two large mugs of mulled wine. He paused at the counter, looking longingly at the pork scratchings, then glanced at Draco and settled for a Christmas tree made of fruit.

“What exactly are we doing?” Draco asked as they huddled beneath a huge umbrella.

“I think we might be on a date,” Harry replied.

Anger surged through Draco’s veins. “If you wanted to date me, you shouldn’t have dumped me,” he muttered.

Harry grimaced. “Come on, Draco. You know it was for the best. You’d have hated Stockholm.”


	15. Draco Malfoy and the revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Draco snarled.

“It isn’t!” Harry insisted. “You couldn’t have commuted by international portkey – you’d have been disorientated all the time! And I’d never have asked you to leave the Unspeakables—“

“Harry, stop,” Draco interrupted. “Why did you _really_ end it?”

Harry sighed. “Fine. I was scared, okay? Our relationship was moving so fast, and then your mum started mentioning heirs… I wasn’t ready!”

Draco had heard enough. “You should have talked to me!” He shook his head. “I think we’re done here. My _terrifying_ mother is expecting me for Christmas pudding and brandy.”


	16. Draco Malfoy and his unsympathetic mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa has little time for Draco’s rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

Draco arrived at the Manor in a huff and promptly told his mother all about his argument with Harry.

Unfortunately, Narcissa was unsympathetic. 

“Harry was my favourite out of all your boyfriends,” she mused when Draco paused to draw breath.

“If you hadn’t got ahead of yourself talking to him about heirs, perhaps he‘d still _be_ my boyfriend!” Draco grumbled.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “He’s clearly still interested. Why not meet him under the mistletoe at the Weasley girl’s party?”

“I can see this conversation is futile,” Draco sighed, grabbing his plate of Christmas pudding and heading for the Floo.


	17. Draco Malfoy and the home baked apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's feeling apologetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd.

Draco’s sulk carried him through the following week. He snapped at his mother, swore at Pansy and stormed around the Ministry with such a foul expression that his colleagues gave him an even wider berth than usual.

On December twenty-third Harry’s owl, now wearing a hideous Santa hat, returned to Draco’s flat.

Draco was about to shoo it away when he noticed it had a parcel. He reluctantly let it in – he’d never been able to resist presents. 

The package contained a homemade Yule log and a short note. 

_I’m really sorry. Please let me make it up to you?_


	18. Draco Malfoy and the surprisingly domestic afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco agrees to meet with Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

After much deliberation, Draco agreed to see Harry again.

They arranged to meet at Draco’s Aunt Andromeda’s house – neutral ground, with the added bonus of Teddy Lupin being there.

When Draco arrived, Harry was in the kitchen, icing Christmas biscuits with Teddy.

“Cousin Draco!” Teddy exclaimed. He dashed over  
for a hug and Draco gladly offered one, mussing Teddy’s electric-blue hair as they embraced.

The next hour passed in a blur of companionable chatter as the three of them finished icing the biscuits together.

When they were done, Harry asked Teddy to play upstairs. “Draco and I need to talk.”


	19. Draco Malfoy and the long overdue apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco finally have a proper conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

Once Teddy had left the room, Harry seemed to lose his nerve. He picked up the wooden nutcracker that sat on the counter and started fidgeting nervously.

“Are we going to talk, then?” Draco asked when the silence became unbearable.

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. I want you to know how sorry I am. I never intended to hurt you. I should have just told you I was scared.”

“Yes, you should have,” Draco agreed. He wanted to be angry, but couldn’t quite manage it.

“The truth is,” Harry continued after a moment’s pause, “I really liked you – I still do.


	20. Draco Malfoy and the pre-party nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reluctantly agrees to attend the party with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

After spending the rest of the afternoon talking with Harry, Draco reluctantly agreed to attend Ginny Weasley’s party on the condition that he and Harry went as friends rather than pretending to be a couple.

Harry looked thrilled, but managed to restrain himself from pulling Draco in for a hug.

“Who’s likely to be attending?” Draco asked, hoping his nonchalant tone masked his nerves.

“Mostly the Hogwarts lot,” Harry said. “Don’t worry, I know for a fact that there’ll be a few Slytherins there!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “As if _I’d_ be worried!” he lied. “I’m excellent company at parties!”


	21. Draco Malfoy and a little bit of denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to convince himself that he and Harry are just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d ... and written whilst horribly drunk.

The following day, Draco reiterated to himself over and over again that he and Harry were just friends.

He told himself their plans didn’t constitute a date as he treated himself to a long bubble bath, complete with the special shampoo that made his hair look especially shiny.

He convinced himself it wasn’t a big deal as he slipped into a brand new shirt and his most tightly tailored pair of trousers.

He reminded himself that he and Harry weren’t a couple as he tied his shoes.

When he couldn’t put it off any longer, he Flooed to Harry’s house.


	22. Draco Malfoy and the Christmas Eve party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry arrive at the Christmas Eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

As expected, Draco and Harry turned several heads when they arrived at Ginny and Dean’s house together.

“Don’t worry, I’ve them we’re just friends,” Harry murmured. He went to get some drinks, leaving Draco beside a hideous Christmas tree bedecked with heart-shaped baubles.

Almost immediately, Ginny popped up at Draco’s side.

“Horrible, aren’t they?” she said brightly, pointing at a particularly nauseating bauble.

“Yes,” Draco agreed. “What possessed you to pick them?”

“I didn’t. They’re mum’s. She’s sore that Dean and I refused to have an engagement party, so she’s been doing some sneaky decorating—oh god, here she comes!”


	23. Draco Malfoy and the impulsive act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once in his life, Draco stops overthinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d.

Draco quickly ducked behind a huge pile of Christmas crackers.

The cowardly tactic worked: Molly passed within two feet of his hiding place, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like “ _—need to get them back together…_ ”

Harry appeared moments later, carrying two glasses of red wine.

“Are you hiding from me?” he teased.

Draco tried to come up with a witty response, but Harry was so close, his green eyes were gleaming and he was wearing the musky aftershave Draco had bought him all those years ago...

For once in his life, Draco stopped thinking and leaned in for a kiss.


	24. Draco Malfoy and the very best Christmas present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry enjoy a Christmas present even Santa couldn’t beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d, yet again.
> 
> Also, well done to me for finishing the advent element of this drabble series!

The kiss was soft and sweet and wonderfully familiar, with just enough tongue to taste like a promise. When it ended, it took Draco a moment to come back down to earth.

“Santa may as well not bother coming now,” Harry murmured, his lips still inches from Draco’s. “How could he beat that?”

“He couldn’t,” Draco smirked.

A silence stretched out between them.

“Look, I know I don’t deserve it after last time,” Harry began, suddenly nervous, “but I have to ask. Would you consider getting back together?”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes,” he smiled. “I suppose I would.”


End file.
